Talk:The Killing Game (episode)
St. Clare This town/city is fictional isn't it?-Rebelstrike2005 14:54, 9 Feb 2005 (CET) :It's linked as St. Clare, i'm wondering if it should be Saint Clair, there are a number of Saint Clair's in France. Does anyone have the script? Jaf 23:26, 21 March 2006 (UTC)Jaf ::Actually, should be Saint-Clair. Also, since the episode stated the town was near the German border, the most logical location would be Saint-Clair-du-Rhône, in the Isère département. None of the towns named just Saint-Clair (there are four) are anywhere near the border. Jaz talk | novels 00:29, 22 March 2006 (UTC) :::The train station of the town is visible in the episode, including a large wooden sign with the name of the town which is Sainte Claire. --Jörg 18:12, 29 September 2006 (UTC) ::::Are there any WWII buffs out there? I've been doing a little research on the Allied Invasion of France, trying to find mentions of a town named Sainte Claire (or something similar), but as far as I can tell the 'historical background' provided in the episode is completely fictional. Can anyone corroborate this? ---- The characters portrayed by the Voyager crew in this episode should get their own pages. Jaf 23:19, 21 March 2006 (UTC)Jaf Forum:Was The Killing Game a feature-length episode? and were originally aired on the same night, but MA has them in seperate articles and does not list it on Story arcs as a feature-length episode. Also, other lists of feature-length eps do not include it, for instance on . So was it aired on the same night, but as two episodes?--Bp 21:22, 24 December 2006 (UTC) :I seem to recall these being aired as two episodes, one after the other, but I may be wrong on that count. -- Sulfur 22:13, 24 December 2006 (UTC) ::It's two separate episodes. They were aired as one movie length episode in Germany as well, when they were first shown, but unlike , this is a two part episode. --Jörg 09:10, 25 December 2006 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks. --Bp 12:41, 25 December 2006 (UTC) Random spaces and new lines I have just corrected some random spaces in between paragraphs and random new lines in the middle of sentences. I believe this has been caused by User:Distantlycharmed. I have left a message on his talk page. I have also corrected this on Part II. -- TrekFan 18:46, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Nitpicks :*''The German troopers have US-style boots, instead of the standard Wehrmacht footwear of that time.'' :*''The Uniforms are inaccurate for the units portrayed. However, the holodeck program might be damaged. The Uniforms should be in Flekencammonen a pattern for fall during the French occupation.'' :*''After The Doctor disables Captain Janeway's neural interface, the Hirogen guard holds him with a weapon at his head, as though he were a humanoid.'' :*''The yellow sign at the door of Nazi-Headquarters reads "Rauchen, offenes Licht u. Feuer verboten" (Smoking, open light and fire forbidden), it would usually be found in a garage rather than on the outside wall of a building.'' Removed the above Nitpicks/Comments — Morder 21:47, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :Additional removed comments: :Needs to be cited- The Hirogen's entire culture and the plot of this two-parter seem to take inspiration from the classic short story " " by , in which a man becomes trapped on the private island of a hunter who has become bored with big game hunting and now hunts other Humans. had explored a nearly identical idea several years earlier. :Nitpick- A Citroen 2CV Charleston (red and black) can be seen in this episode, but this car has been produced only in 1980 and the first car of this type was produced in 1948. :Nitpick, comparison to reality- The unit patch on Paris' uniform is of the 29th Infantry Division, which took part in Operation Overlord on June 6, 1944. The division landed on Omaha Beach along with the 1st Infantry Division and remained in the European Theater of Operations until the war ended. The insignia is the monad, the Korean symbol of eternal life and has the colors blue and gray. The division was a Maryland-Virginia-DC National Guard unit whose forefathers fought for the Union (blue) and Confederacy (gray) during the Civil War.--31dot 21:12, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Trivia/Continuity The song "Moonlight Becomes You" as mentioned by Seven is the song sung in the holodeck in First Contact. I'm no good at editing myself, but I thought this might be trivial enough to be included. Thought it was amusing. 01:03, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Arc It's been a long time since I've seen any Hirogen episodes, but both this page as the page for part two identify the eps as parts of a three-part "Killing Game arc". That can't be right, can it? -- Capricorn (talk) 14:48, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :Awhile back someone added as "arc"s any series of episodes featuring the same species; that may be what happened here. 31dot (talk) 20:05, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Mentions of Nazi Germany in Star Trek In the TNG episode "A Matter of Time", Picard concedes to the historian that one of the saved colonists could potentially grow up to be the next "Adolf Hitler". If Kirk's quip in The Undiscovered Country counts, wouldn't this count too? 23:33, May 9, 2013 (UTC)